Vuelve pronto
by meteorita
Summary: Vuelve pronto, vampiro tonto,borra de nuevo, con tus labios en los míos, tus últimas palabras, porque no quieras que me haga a la idea de cómo sería si nunca hubieras existido."


Descargo de responsabilidad: Uso de personajes de la saga Crepúsculo sin fines de lucro.

**VUELVE PRONTO**

_Que difícil es empezar a amar  
o volverte a enamorar,  
que difícil encontrar un sueño  
al dejarlo ir sin poderlo acariciar. __**  
**__  
Que difícil decidir si expresar el sentimiento  
o acallar la ilusión;  
y como así de fácil fue hacerte sonreír,  
así de difícil aplacar esta aflicción.__  
más no maldigo mi suerte por haberte encontrado  
y de ti haberme enamorado._

Y en el cielo creo ver tus ojos,  
entonces las estrellas de mí se burlan,  
porque en mi desliz pregunté a la luna,  
"¿dónde estás, corazón?".

Vuelve pronto, vampiro tonto,  
antes que por mi mejillas se deslicen  
las últimas gotas que me quedan de esperanza,  
aquellas que tu amor me prometió.

Aún así no es suficiente, no lo es,  
porque mi memoria no te hace justicia,  
y el sólo hecho me hace sonrosar;  
fueron muchos los besos que no me diste.

Cómo aliviar este dolor, amor mío, ¡dímelo!  
Y mi cuerpo sufre  
ante lo que no debiste temer:  
hacerme tuya por siempre, tu compañera fiel.

Qué pecado más dulce, el pecar por amor;  
no te culparía si caes en la tentación.  
Que nada te importe, así como nada importó,  
cuando de la oveja se enamoró el león.

Porque sé que esperaste tanto para encontrarme  
y tan poco para dejarme ir;  
porque esto ya no es vida y sin ti, nunca lo fue.  
Apuesto lo que sea a que es lo mismo para ti también.

Te estaré esperando con la ventana abierta  
para que por ella puedas entrar,  
así, como en los cuentos de antes,  
y mi sueño vuelvas a velar.

Temías a tu propia naturaleza,  
rezabas por mí, no deseabas convertirme así,  
y expresabas tus deseos,  
pero nunca los consentí.

¿Acaso no me querías lo suficiente?  
¿No confiabas en mí?  
No, no era eso lo que decías,  
pero muy tarde lo comprendí.

Y aquella nublada tarde huiste,  
diciendo que no me amabas, que era tan poco para ti.  
¿Imaginas que nunca lo pensé? Lo hice, corazón, lo hice…  
¡Ah! pero cuanto dolor causó que en verdad tú también lo creyeras así.

Tan patética que fui, por un postrero favor supliqué,  
"Bésame por vez última"  
¡Y accediste, mi vampiro! No debiste, amor, no debiste…  
pues me di cuenta que mal que mientes tú también.

Ahora veo con cuanto dolor mis labios rozaste,  
entonces aborrezco lo ciega que fui.  
¡Aún me amabas!,  
y no dejo de sentirme culpable por haberte dejado ir

No podemos negar lo que somos  
ni esconderlo, por mucho que intentemos,  
que rareza la del destino que me enlazó a ti,  
él tampoco lo pudo disimular.

Que brusca terquedad la tuya y la mía,  
cuando pudimos ser felices,  
cuando tenemos aún la oportunidad,  
y tú a mi lado no estás.

Y si bien no querías arrebatarme el alma para estar en igual condición,  
qué egoísta fuiste, te digo,  
porque aún así la llevaste contigo,  
y a mí nada dejaste.

"Un monstruo" me decías que eras,  
jamás podré mencionar tal cosa,  
pues me amabas de tan apasionada manera  
de la cual una bestia no podría.

Sin embargo, nada reprocho, nocturno caballero,  
¿cómo lo haría?  
Pues tomaste lo que era tuyo,  
era, amor mío, es y siempre será.

Vuelve pronto, vampiro tonto,  
borra de nuevo, con tus labios en los míos, tus últimas palabras,  
porque no quieras que me haga a la idea  
de cómo sería si nunca hubieras existido.

Porque existencia es lo que más te sobra,  
y en absoluto me perdonaría  
que quedara en tu conciencia  
todos los días que me pudiste haber amado.

Imposible no es nada,  
como tú solías pensar,  
vuelve y déjame demostrártelo.  
Ya basta, no te quieras engañar.

Así como somos de diferentes,  
lo somos por igual,  
Qué tentativo y cruel es el amor prohibido  
que te hace desearlo con la mayor intensidad

Porque soy una tonta humana,  
una mera y simple mortal;

Deja ya de jugar,  
no seas ridículo y accedas a que el tiempo pase,  
y si vuelves, amor,  
de ti dos veces me habré enamorado.

Y ahora, como es cada lúgubre noche,  
antes de que mis párpados caigan rendidos,  
te vuelvo a pedir un favor, no te niegues, te suplico:  
cuida de mi corazón, se ha ido contigo.

Vuelve pronto, vampiro tonto.  
Escucha al viento, amor mío,  
pues él te lleva mi consejo

_y mía no es tu eternidad._

_La tua cantante_

----------

Hola, les doy una nueva probadita en cuanto a formas literarias. Debo decir que siento este ha sido uno de mis mayores logros en cuanto a poesía se refiere :D, ya sé, puede que ustedes se hayan preguntado "¿Qué es esto y con qué se come?" xd, pero empecé y cuando menos lo esperaba tenía veintisiete estrofas.

No es un poema con rima, es de estilo libre y fue más fácil redactarlo; es increíble cómo un libro puede llegar a inspirarte tanto :D. Así es, en mi clase de literatura fui y soy un fracaso, la maestra me miraba por encimita ;).

Ahora, doy gracias a Lady Cornamenta por ayudarme a ser mi super Beta al rescate :), quien hizo todo cuanto estuvo en sus manos para mejorar esto XD, y también a Ylaris y su historia de "_Bésame por última vez_" en cuya última frase me aferré y comenzó todo este embrollo.

Pero más que nada, espero no decepcionar tanto a todas aquellas chicas lindas que alguna vez me dijeron les gustaba cómo escribía y animaron a golpearme cada vez que arruinaba una historia con "fiascosos" finales. ¡Hey! pero que sepan que con defectos y todo, puse mucho empeño. :)

Entonces, ¿se animan a dejar una crítica? Me encantaría saber si les hizo sentir algo, aunque fuese repugnancia y quieran mandarme a tomar aire un rato y sin ironía lo digo ;). Y no soy masoquista (bueno, solo un poquito), pero a veces se siente bien recibir algún consejo que siempre deba de tomar en cuenta y mejorar. Que nadie es perfecto, tampoco Edward, ups…digo, ya saben eso de autoculparse por todo y… "¡No me mires así, cariño, yo sólo decía! ¡Vuelve!... ¡Nooo! ¡Claro que eres perfecto!"

Debo ir a cazar a alguien.

Besos, meteorita.


End file.
